A King’s End
'A King's End '''is the thirty-eighth episode of ''Kamen Rider Slayer. It features the death of Blain Gaskin and the last time that Kaden Gaskin transformed to Saint as well as his first time transforming to Acid and Destini Colbert becoming Savior Prototype. Synopsis to be added Plot In 2000, several months have passed and Dawn and Dustin are born. Jem and Fredrick find out that Dawn is full human and Dustin is full slash. While healing, Talia talks to a fully healed Cyrus. She tells Cyrus that after killing Jem, he should create more slashes. Blain comes in and tells Talia to do whatever it takes to ensure the victory of the slashes. Talia lies to Blain and says that she is pregnant. In 2019, Kaden finds his birth certificate and a picture of him, Dawn, and Jem. He looks over his grandfather’s body and says that soon Blain will be just like him. Dawn, Blake, Josh, and Destini are at school getting their cap and gowns. They all talk about their futures and Blake says that he wants to travel the world and find himself. He still feels that he has a lot to think about. Josh and Dawn jokingly bicker about not going to the same college. Destini walks outside and is confronted by Cesar. Cesar tells her that he plans to get them all graduation gifts. He says that he wants to give her one early since she’ll need it the most. Before she can open it, they are attacked by a slash. Cesar tells her to open her gift and it’s the proto Savior knuckle. She transforms and defeats the slash. Cesar tells her that she can now join the fight. Days past and graduation day comes. Blain and Cesar prepare to leave. Cesar leaves with Walker and Blain stays behind, saying that he’ll go on his own. Blain is looking at pictures of Dawn as a child and sees a group of slash attacking a family. He transforms into Kamen Rider Acid and destroys the slashes. However, when he dimorphs, he is slowly dying. He goes to the graduation anyway and watches as Dawn gives a speech as valedictorian. Afterwards, Blain greets everybody and gives Dawn a gift. He gives her the necklace he gave to her mother and leaves. Everyone else goes to celebrate. Cesar notices something wrong, but Blain tells to not tell Dawn yet. He doesn’t want to ruin her day. Blain goes to the lair and sits on his burnt throne. He is confronted by Kaden who says that he is sorry. He transforms into Saint and Blain transforms into Acid. Blain is too weak to fight and dimorphs. He coughs up blood. Kaden calls Zivat the second and transforms into Kamen Rider Acid. He kills Blain and sheds a tear. At Kaden’s hideout, Jean awakens. Cast to be added Forms Changes to be added Notes * As part of INTV Action, this episode aired alongside Power Rangers Knights of Virtue episode 38, The Super Demon. See Also * Full Stop: Farewell, Otoya - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva * Break the Chain: Obey Me! - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva